Don't tell me
by foreverfaithfulMaxi
Summary: She's the new girl, he's the top guy. Two completely different people with more in common than they thought. She's a small fish in a big pond looking for a light in the dark and he is the flashlight, guiding her way and helping her to overcome her fears.
1. Welcome committee

**Don't tell me.**

**Chapter 1- Welcome committee.**

* * *

Eve made her way through the unfamiliar halls, sighing as she went. Every time someone walked past she offered a friendly smile, only to be returned with an unsure glance or dirty stare. She sighed. Eve had never been one to turn down a challenge but this all seemed a little too challenging. Her previous home had been a warm and welcoming place where she had felt safe, she knew everyone and everybody knew her. All she wanted was a friendly face, someone she felt she could make contact with, befriend even.

As she strolled the hallways alone and lost, the smackdown native realised for once in her life she was all alone. No one was going to help her, why should they bother after all? She was only the newest eye-candy diva to grace the red brand. Plenty had been before her, she was nothing special. But, always the optimistic one, Eve shook the negative thoughts away and instead focused on a group of superstars at the bottom of the hallway. She thought her best chance of finding her way was to simply ask someone for directions and like it or not that group of superstars were her only chance to escape from letting herself walk around in circles.

Putting on a brave face and at least trying not to look lost, confused and overall vulnerable, the new girl casually walked over. But as she grew closer to the group of raw inhabitants she soon found herself wishing she hadn't.

"Oh well look who it is," the most confident member of the group spoke up. "The new girl."

Eve really didn't like his tone... in fact she didn't like him altogether. The Miz was the last person she had wanted to bump into, in fact she had planned to avoid him at all costs.

The largest member of the group was next to speak.

"Listen lady. I don't know who you are, nor do I care who you are but we are busy right now. Why don't you run along and get your nails done with the rest of the no talent eye candy models."

Jack swagger had never been known for his kind words.

"I uh, I..." Eve began. She wanted to insult him but thought it was best not to. The last thing she wanted was to push people away or upset them, she needed all the allies she could get.

"Uh I, uh I, can you speak?" the Miz imitated her, and then sniggered at his own "joke". Eve couldn't help herself from laughing at how pathetic he was and this only confused him.

"Listen, unless you want to make yourself useful and amuse us with what you're here for, then just go away and leave the _real_ wrestlers alone," Miz continued, glaring at her.

Oh, great comeback, Eve thought to herself. Really got me scared, I wonder what a good for nothing loudmouth, ex reality TV star knows about _real_ wrestling.

Miz sensed her thoughts and pushed her hard with his shoulder as he moved past.

"Whatever." He said not looking back at the newest diva and signalling for the group to follow.

The group obediently followed their self proclaimed leader, apart from one member. He, instead, turned to look at the girl and frown.

"Can I give you some advice?" Chris Masters asked.

Eve nodded, hoping it would actually be worth listening to.

"Stick with me and you'll be fine," he winked and even smiled a little then turned and picked up the pace to catch up with the gang.

Eve remained in her position. _Stick with me and you'll be fine._ Was that some sort of offer? Or invitation of some sort? She didn't really know what to make of Chris Masters, but she couldn't help herself but smile a little.

_Well, that's one friend I suppose_. She smiled.

"Hey, daydreamer. Eve Torres, right? I'm John Cena and I will be your tour guide for the day, fire exits are to your left side. Please keep all your belongings safe and we will begin the tour shortly," John Cena smiled down at the shorter diva. He took hold of her arm lightly and ushered her along the hallway.

"First stop," he continued. "The diva's locker room."

Eve smiled; she couldn't actually believe that the WWE champion was showing her around instead of getting ready for his match. Still, she wasn't going to complain. A couple butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach. Eve wasn't normally one to get nervous but there was just something about being in the presence of such a handsome and warm person that made her melt a little inside.

"Thanks champ, you're the only person who has actually bothered to be civil to me," she said. "Well actually that's a lie," she said as she carried on walking beside the WWE champion as he directed her through the bustling corridors of the arena. "Chris Masters was kind of civil...I think."

Cena paused and Eve couldn't help but trip up over his foot, yet still remaining to keep her balance and _just _managing to stop herself from falling over and completely embarrassing herself.

"Masters? Civil? Hmm sounds strange, normally he's a bit of a jerk. I guess that's just the effect you have on people," he smiled. He looked down at her whilst she at that very moment looked up at him, their eyes connecting for a brief second. Cena broke the momentary silence and regained his composure.

"Right," he took put out his arm for her to link out to. "On with the tour then?"

As a way of response, Eve nodded and continued smiling. She realised that this was the first time since hearing the news of her move to raw, that she was actually smiling. In fact, she had never felt happier than she did in that very moment.

* * *

The crowd dispersed their way out of the arena. Excited kids, and adults for that matter, busily chatting with their friends and family about the goings on in that night's raw.

Eve waited anxiously outside the diva's locker room. She was waiting for her friend Melina. Melina had too been a Smackdown! Diva up until a week ago, when she (just like Eve) had been traded to raw in the diva trade.

"Ergh," a female's voice made an unpleasant sound obviously directed at Eve.

Eve spun round to come face to face with a rather unhappy Jillian Hall.

"Uh, hi?" Eve smiled, trying to be nice.

"Don't pull that nice girl bullshit with me. I know what you're here for. You want to make yourself known, you want to be top diva. Well I am top diva around here and to become the best you have to beat the best. If you think you stand a chance, you have another thing coming, missy!" Jillian declared arrogantly.

The truth was, Jillian _was_ an amazing talent. She had great wrestling skills, surprisingly, but her attitude really let her down. She was far from the best, in fact she wasn't even second best. She focused more on her terrible singing and actually believed that she was the next Britney Spears.

"I am a former diva's champion and that is far more than you will ever be," she continued. "And also, I am so sick of you girls coming in and thinking you can take over raw. I have worked extremely hard to become as amazing and loved by the fans as I am and you and _Melina_ will not take that away from me."

"I..." Eve began but was cut off by Jillian once more.

"I mean I win the diva's championship off of Mickie James fair and square and then seconds later Melina turns up and somehow beats me! What the..."

"Um Jillian..." Eve once again tried to speak and was interrupted.

"I mean, MELINA? Please, she couldn't beat a fly." She rolled her eyes. "It is so typical and to make matters worse, she interrupted my genius rendition of paparazzi. Who does _she_ think she is? Who do _you_ think you are? Coming over to _my _brand like this? Disgrace, I can't believe two extremely talented divas were traded for you and that waste of space. I tell you when I get my hands on Mel..."

This time is was someone else's turn to interrupt.

"Really Jillian? So, what exactly are you going to do when you get your hands on me?" Melina said from behind the blonde diva.

The look on Jillian's face was priceless.

"I wonder what us two 'waste of space divas' are going to do to you right now?" she continued. "If I was you, I would run."

Jillian did just that she pushed past Eve and ran as quickly as she could, hands waving maniacally in the air, screaming at the top of her lungs. It was a truly hilarious sight.

Eve and Melina watched the blonde run away, stumbling every so often due to the sky high heels she was wearing. The divas turned to each other and collapsed in hysterics.

"I think this could turn out to be quite fun actually," Eve said to her friend.

"See I told you not to worry. Come on let's get to the hotel before Jillian comes back and sings... no squawks us to death," Melina laughed and linked arms with her friend, the diva's championship hanging proudly over her shoulder.

The pair made their way to the parking lot, surveying the lot for their rent-a-car.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting for me!" A young blonde said, catching her breath.

"Kel, you really shouldn't be running in those heels, you might break a leg!" Melina said taking in the size of her friends shoes. "Who are you trying to impress?"

"A-ha-ha," Kelly rolled her eyes. "Actually I just felt like a change in footwear. Those Nikes get a bit old after a while you know."

"Evening ladies," a passing by superstar said. Taking his hat off to them.

"Evening Cena," Kelly replied, her face brightening up and then dropping a little when he turned to load up his car.

"Catch you three at the hotel?"

"You bet-cha," Kelly smiled. "Can't wait."

The happy blonde, threw her stuff into the back seat and waved frantically at the champ, who simply smiled back in return and went back to loading the car.

"What about you Eve? You coming too?" he said, sounding almost overly enthusiastic.

"Yeah, of course I'm coming. Where else would I sleep?" she joked.

"Well, I have a few ideas." He opened the door of the girls' car and held it open for Eve. He cheekily winked at her and although she didn't mean to, Eve found herself blushing.

"Bye girls, drive safe." He continued, getting into his own car and starting the engine.

Kelly looked a little taken aback. "Wow Eve, he must really like you. He never acts that way around me." She sounded almost resentful.

Eve shrugged. "It's my first day, he's probably just being friendly."

"You guys think too much," Melina added to the conversation as she sunk down into the driver's seat. "Let's go celebrate my title win, shall we?"

End of chapter one .


	2. Complicated

Don't tell me chapter 2.

Complicated.

A/N-Hello. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter

I've been ill recently and haven't been able to update.

Please enjoy this chapter and review.

Thanks

* * *

The three friends sat in the hotel bar chatting about completely random things. Eve was happy, extremely happy. She had no idea why she had been so worried, so far apart from a little run in with the Miz and company, her time on raw had been quite pleasant. She couldn't help but smile a little, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Why are you so smiley?" Melina asked as she drained her glass and ushered the bartender to get her a new drink.

"Am I not allowed to be happy now?" Eve giggled as she scanned the room for faces she might recognise.

Melina rolled her eyes and offered a chuckle.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself. He seemed to be quite interested in you earlier," She nodded over in the direction of the entrance, where John Cena had just arrived. Eve smiled even more and Kelly's ears pricked up.

"Do you think?" Eve asked. She really liked John, he seemed nice and kind and someone she could spend a lot of time with happily.

Melina nodded her head in reply and waved at Ted Dibiase who had also just entered. Kelly's eyes narrowed and Eve felt a bit uncomfortable as she saw the daggers Kelly was throwing at her. Eve shrugged.

"No I don't think so Mel. He's just being polite, it's my first day."

"Whatever, he totally likes you. Oh and speak of the devil, look who's making his way over here right now," Melina fixed her eyes on John Cena as he made his way through a crowd of people to where the girls were sitting at the bar.

Kelly checked herself in her pocket mirror quickly just before he got to them.

"Hi ladies," he said, mainly looking at Eve and the spare bar stool next to her. "This seat taken?"

Eve smiled and shook her head, causing Melina to laugh a little.

"That's actually my seat John, but you can have it," Melina turned to Eve and Kelly, who had an expression of envy on her face. "I'm going to speak to Ted, see you later."

She politely nodded at John who moved aside a little to let her through.

"Bye," the three of them chorused.

John sat down in the seat and called for the bartender.

"Water for me and whatever the girls are having," he ordered. The bartender nodded and looked to the girls as they ordered their drinks, then set off to retrieve them.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to..." Eve began but was interrupted by Kelly.

"Aw you are such a gentleman. You're so sweet, isn't he sweet, Eve? Yes he's so sweet." She was in a frenzy and was speaking really quickly. Eve couldn't help but smirk, it was so obvious she liked him. She didn't even try to hide the fact.

"Thanks?" Cena said. This wasn't the first time he had been around a hyper Kelly Kelly. In fact he had been putting up with her for months, in fact ever since they had both been on raw.

Kelly just smiled maniacally back and turned to her drink that had just been placed down by the bartender.

"Why didn't you get alcohol? Don't you drink?" Eve asked, thanking the tender for the drink.

"No I do, it's just I don't feel like drinking tonight. In fact I don't really like partying or drinking that much, it's so loud in here. Anyway, how was your first night on raw?" he smiled, taking a sip of his water.

"It was great actually, really enjoyed it." Eve said enthusastically with a smile on her face. Her smile soon faded when she noticed who had walked through the door. Miz and Swagger followed by Carlito, Chavo and Masters.

John picked up on the mood changed and looked in the direction Eve was looking. He noticed the group of boys and rolled his eyes.

"Don't let them bring you down," he paused as the group started walking over. "Great they're heading this way."

Kelly waved in the direction of the group. Everybody knew that she and Jack Swagger had something going on. Everyone apart from Eve.

"Well, look who it is," Miz started staring right at Eve. Eve remembered earlier on and knew that the Miz hated her.

"Leave it Miz," Chris said, pulling Miz's arm a little. Miz turned and looked at him.

"Really? Really?" he said, not really making sense.

"Come on, let's just leave them." Chavo said seeing Jillian in the corner of his eye. His attention was momentarily stolen by Jillian and then restored as he looked back to the group of people who were all looking at him open-mouthed.

"Why are you looking at Jillian?" Carlito said almost disgusted.

"What? She's hot," Chavo replied. Swagger laughed.

"In what world?"

Chavo pushed him and sighed.

"Whatever, I'm out." He turned and waved at Jillian, who waved back and then glared as she noticed Eve sitting at the bar. Chavo went over to Jillian and Eve noticed how she they bitched about her and made it so obvious. She rolled her eyes and returned to the group conversation.

The boy's ordered drinks, all ignoring Eve and Cena apart from Miz. Miz stared at Eve in an intimidating way, she was almost scared for a moment. John picked up on the tension between the United States champion and the newest diva and he spoke up.

"I think you guys better go."

Miz turned his attention to John.

"Really? Really John, really? Well I was just about to leave anyway." He looked at his 'followers' and indicated they were leaving, then turned and led them away to a table. All but Swagger followed, he was more involved in a conversation with Kelly. Eve turned back to Cena.

She felt uncomfortable and unwelcome. She didn't really belong there. Everyone had their little cliques and groups, everyone knew each other and she only knew three people. She had already made enemies and that was surely a bad thing, after all this was only her first night.

John frowned as he noticed the drop in mood of his new found friend.

"Are you ok? Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" he asked. He gave her the same warm, friendly smile he had done earlier.

Eve hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should leave Kelly and Melina.

"Um..." she started and looked around the room, scanning the crowd for Melina. She noticed her sitting in a corner in between Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes, chatting away contently. Eve thought it best not to disturb her. "Yeah ok."

She looked over her shoulder at Kelly and to her surprise was met with an empty stool. She looked around the room once again, this time looking for Kelly and noticed her in a dark patch with Jack Swagger, making out.

"Oh my god," Eve said shocked as she pointed over in the direction of her blonde friend and the all American American. "Look over there!"

"Subtle," he replied sarcastically. "She does make it pretty obvious doesn't she? Now are we going to leave now?"

Eve still wasn't sure if she should leave with him, she knew it was all innocent but she didn't want others to get the wrong idea by seeing the pair leave together. She didn't need people talking about her and getting the wrong end of the stick already.

"Where would go though?" she asked stalling for time.

He shrugged. "We could go up to my room?"

The expression on Eve's face said it all. What did he _really_ want? Always the observative one, Cena tried to reassure her.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant just to talk..." he looked down, feeling like an idiot.

Eve laughed.

"It's ok, I knew what you meant. I know you're not like that," although really she hadn't known what he had meant and she didn't know if he was like that or not.

"How's about we go for a walk instead? I hear the courtyards really nice here, it has different flowers and vines and stuff," he offered. Eve nodded.

"A walk sounds nice, let me just say goodbye to Melina." He nodded in response and just as Eve got up a familiar voice spoke over the speakers.

"Ok everybody, it's time for karaoke. And as I am the best singer here, I'll go first." Jillian said arrogantly, there were a few boos but Chavo clapped and cheered loudly. A total eclipse of the heart instrumental started playing and Jillian began to sing.

Eve turned back to John.

"On second thoughts," she said. "I think I'll just meet her back at the room later." And she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room, followed by John Cena and a few other raw superstars, desperate to get away from the torture in there.

Cena laughed.

"Eve Torres," he began. "I think this is a start of a great friendship."

He smiled and the two linked arms and walked off in the direction of the courtyard.

"Me too, Cena. Me too."

* * *

A/N- This chapter sucked and it was really short. Sorry about that. Next chapter will be much better, promise.


	3. Unexpected news

_**Don't tell me. **_

_Chapter 3- Unexpected news._

* * *

Silence. Dead silence. Awkward silence. Silence. Everyone was silent as they filed into the meeting room which was really just an empty room with not enough space to fit the entire raw roster. Nobody dared to make a sound, nobody dared look at another co-worker. Everyone, instead, entered the room single file and took their seats. All egos had been dropped at the door, all hatred for one another had been dropped for the time being given the circumstances. The only sound to be heard, apart from the obvious thuds and clicketyclops of feet walking, was a few distant tears and sorrowful sobs. The serious expressions mixed with an array of sadness and upset let any passerby know that something had happened.

Once everyone had taken their seats and stared towards the front of the room towards an awkwardly placed podium, the chairman and CEO of world wrestling entertainment made his way up the steps and positioned himself on-looking his employees. Behind him stood his daughter, whose head was down, tears spilling from her eyes and a single tissue carelessly crumpled in her hand to wipe away the many tears. Her brother stood beside her, arm protectively wrapped around his vulnerable sister. He too with tears, yet he wasn't crying. Instead the tears just prickled his eyes threatening to escape if he didn't think about happier things. But how could he? How could any of them think about anything else other than the tragic news that had been placed on their shoulders the day before? Vince McMahon cleared his throat and bowed his head slightly to the microphone positioned in front of him. He hesitated for a moment wondered what to say, wondering how to tell everyone the circumstances and the actions required without causing upset or offence.

"I know it has been a difficult couple of days for a lot of you," he began, slowly raising his head and looking around the room. He was met with distraught faces and tearful workers. He looked down again and continued. "It has been hard for all of us to come to terms with what happened yesterday but tonight is Monday night Raw. The show does and must go on."

Some expressions changed, showing a tone of anger and displeasure at the thought of continuing on as if everything was fine when it clearly wasn't.

"I am sure you are all fully aware of what happened yesterday and I know a lot of you were very close and have been badly affected by the terrible news. I know it has been a shock to the system but the only possible way to effectively hold it together is to try and carry on with tonight's show."

Everyone was thinking the same thing, they knew exactly what the selfish man cared about. He didn't care that the women's champion was dead. He didn't care that people very close to her were grieving their lose. He just didn't care. All he cared about was money and tonight was no different, people had paid their money to come to the live show and wouldn't be pleased if it was cancelled, expenses for the show's broadcast had been paid and were unrefundable. Monday night Raw simply couldn't afford to miss a show, especially with their enemy show quickly growing and soon being broadcast on the same night. No genuine upset or remorse resembled in his features, no sadness was being expressed. He wasn't sorry at all. Well maybe that was a lie, he was probably sad that a valuable worker and the women's champion was no longer there. Besides who else could have the responsibility of being champion.

Stephanie McMahon stepped forward and pulled her father's arm guiding him away from the stand and instead placing herself upon it. She spoke, her voice cracked, her eyes sincere and genuine. She did care, finally someone who really cared.

"I-I know that a few of you have recently been away and only just found out. I am also aware that some of you have only heard rumours and may not know the full facts. So please allow me to explain to any of you who may not know the whole truth." She hesitated and took in a deep breath.

"On Saturday evening Michelle McCool was involved in a car accident. She was driving towards a Smackdown house show and a lorry drove into her. The driver was thought to have fallen asleep at the wheel and lost control. The car was crushed and Michelle was badly injured, but miraculously still alive. It was a couple minutes until another driver drove by and found the wreckage and called the emergency services. The truck driver himself had passed away as his truck went off the road and crashed into a supermarket wall. Michelle was taken to hospital and examined, she was given immediate attention and was thought to have been making good progress. But late Saturday night she went into a comma and sadly passed away yesterday afternoon," she paused and wiped away some tears from her eyes. She could barely bring herself to say anymore, she was deeply affected as she had once been friends with the women's champion. "It is unthinkable circumstances and really tragic and I fully understand if some of you aren't up to competing tonight but as my father said, the show must go on. Tonight there will be a special video tribute to Michelle and all of the matches will be dedicated to her and will be in her honour. Michelle was a tremendous athlete and a real asset to this company. She will be greatly missed and has definitely left her mark both professionally and personally. This news is extremely unpleasant but she would want all of you to carry on and give these fans the best show possible. Michelle always put work first and she would most definitely want you all to do the same. There will be five matches tonight and the rest will be videos and matches of Michelle and some highlights of her career. If anyone would like to speak on tonight's show in her memory and do a little speech or something about her that would be gladly accepted and appreciated. I ask you all, as your boss and your friend, to please put the negativity behind you for tonight's show and after the show grieve. Put on a brave face while the cameras are on and remember," she made a slight smile though it wasn't very convincing. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. Thank you for your time."

She stepped away and retained her position besides Shane. A few roster members clapped unconvincingly and the rest remained silent, most with their heads down. Vince told them that the week's schedule of house shows would not be taking place but would restart after the next Raw. He dismissed the wrestlers and crew and they all got up one by one and made their ways out to the backstage areas and locker rooms to get ready for the show.

Once outside Melina grabbed onto Eve's arm.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a slightly husky voice. "I-I know you were...close."

Eve nodded her head, the tears and ruined mascara running down her cheeks. She was not 'ok' nor would she be for a long time, but she knew the McMahon's were right- the show must go on.

"I'm fine, just a little shook up. It could happen to any of us and that's the most devastating thing. She was only thirty years old, she had so much to give and she was in the prime of her career." Eve began, wishing she could stop herself from going on. But she couldn't the words kept pouring, telling Melina how much she would miss her friend, how much Michelle was misunderstood and an amazing person really. "I know everyone hated her apart from a few people, but she really wasn't all that bad. She just goes along with it because she was scared she would be rejected from the big guys if she didn't get rough and tough. You know how Vince likes his champions, lean and mean."

Melina semi smiled. She knew exactly what Eve was talking about. When she herself had first joined the WWE she was a monster. Cocky, arrogant, self-centred, obnoxious. She was terrible, full of attitude and feist. She wouldn't let anyone get her down. Melina was now a much nicer person and she was the divas champion, she wasn't going to be mean to anyone because she could stick up for herself without being rude and pushing people away. A few months back, just before Melina had been traded to Raw, she and Michelle had been feuding with each other for months. Melina had been the women's champion and Michelle had tried to bully and antagonise her, finally resulting in Michelle winning the Women's championship and becoming the first diva in history to have held both the women's and diva's championship.

"Just don't be afraid to let your emotions out, yeah? Don't hold them in. If you need to talk why don't you try Steph? She said she was willing to talk anytime."

Eve shook her head. She didn't really know Stephanie very well and the last thing she wanted to do was show any sign of weakness. Melina picked up on this and frowned, followed by a soft sigh.

"Look I know we're best friends, but Eve you have to understand I couldn't possibly help you talk this through. Michelle and I were never the best of friends and I honestly wouldn't know what to say. Of course I'm sorry she passed away and I would have never wanted that to happen but to be honest I never liked her and I don't want to sound harsh but just because she died doesn't mean I have forgiven her for all of the terrible things she did to me, nor does it mean I like her. I am very sorry for your lose and I will try to be here for you and help you all I can but I'm really not the best person for the job..."

Melina was interrupted by a flash of orange walking towards the two divas.

"Eve, I..." he began, looking down at the floor.

Eve looked up wiping her face and eyes with her sleeve. She was met with a serious and mourning face. A face she was getting to know all too well.

"If you're going to say something about Michelle then don't, it's ok. I wasn't her only friend and I'm starting to feel very selfish what with every saying they're sorry to me. I understand your concern but please...just leave." She muttered.

His face looked hurt, he didn't understand her.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked quietly, in complete shock with a sense of understanding.

"No, I did. I did something wrong by ever accepting to come to this show. Maybe if I was still on smackdown and still with her she wouldn't have died. This might not have happened. It's all my fault," she cried bursting into tears. She shoved her way aggressively past John Cena and ran towards the women's locker room. She needed to be away from everyone, she needed to be alone. Yet deep down all she wanted was for someone to be there for her, for someone who understood to talk to. She wanted a friendly shoulder to cry on and maybe he was the one that was destined to fulfil that role.

* * *

Half an hour had past and Eve sat in silence staring at the TV monitor in the corner of the small room. She had an urge to turn it on and watch the live show, watch the tributes of her once best friend. But she couldn't bring herself to do so. It would be too painful, it would be agonizing. She didn't have any idea what to do.

_**It's all my fault. It's all my fault**_. She repeated to herself over and over again in a quiet whisper. She brought her legs up onto the bench seat and cradled them making herself into a big ball. She wanted to be out of the locker room, she wanted to be with her real friends, her real family on smackdown. She should be with them, it was where she belonged. She belonged with the blue brand. She had started out there and had loved it, she was comfortable and confident there and she had friends, real friends. That was more than could be said for this place. Sure she had Melina, but she was also a real smackdown diva.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked up and immediately snapped back into reality. In a mild and weak voice she called out.

"Hello? Who is it? It's open."

The door opened and to Eve's surprise a tall, dark haired superstar stood in the frame.

"Hi," he said, remaining in his place. "I umm just came to check if you were ok?"

He smiled, yet just like everyone else today, it wasn't a warm smile. It was a half-hearted, lazy kind of smile and Eve had no energy to reply.

"Why is everyone asking if I'm ok?" she sobbed, not looking at him.

Cody Rhodes made his way into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bench and asked if he could sit down next to her. A weak nod was her reply which he took as a yes and perched himself down next to her.

"Because people care about you Eve..._I_ care about you." He looked at her but she didn't met his gaze. He fidgeted a little.

"Eve, you were very close to Michelle and I know..." he was interrupted.

"No you don't know. You don't know anything, especially not about me or Michelle. Why are you even here Cody? Had enough of Ted and Randy? Got bored so you thought you would come and play mister nice guy for once, see how it feels? Well I don't need you and I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone and don't think for one second you know anything." She shouted at him catching him totally off guard. This really wasn't like her, she never shouted. She was always nice and kind and polite to people and normally she would have been very appreciative of his help and kind words. But not today, not now.

"I was just..."

"Just get out!" she bellowed standing up and pulling on his arm. Cody stood up and did as he was told. He didn't want to upset her so he left. He shut the door behind him and walked off to find his legacy teammates.

Eve was left alone. Again. She was all by herself, with nothing but her thoughts for company. _**Just leave me alone**_, she thought. _**I don't need you and I don't need anyone. I just need Michelle.**_ She cried and cried not moving from her position. _**I just need Michelle.**_

* * *

Well that's it. Another chapter done and dusted. I don't actually plan the story

before I right it, it just comes to me as I go along but I had this idea for

a while now about Michelle. Be sure to review it really helps and I

appreciate it so much. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it

so far and thanks for reviewing. An unexpected arrival next chapter so stay tuned.

If you want an update please review and tell me so. thanks.

BNM. xoxo


	4. Breakdown

Chapter 4.

Breakdown.

* * *

Eve sat in her hotel room. She couldn't help but think about how miserable she was. Her entire career she had relied on and been with Michelle. Michelle had been a mentor, a partner, a friend and now she was gone. The harsh reality sunk in that Eve was never going to see her again.

Tears dropped down onto the bed she was sitting on. This wasn't like her, she hardly ever cried. She was a happy, friendly person not a depressed, moody one. She needed to get away but she couldn't, she couldn't escape. She had to go to work and wrestle that night. She had to put on a pretend face and mask her pain. Quite a few of the other raw roster had already moved on but the smackdown wrestlers hadn't. Eve thought she belonged with them, her true friends.

A knock on the door made her prick up. She wiped the tears from her face and forced an unconvincing smile. She looked in the mirror as she stood up and tried her best to wipe away the smudged mascara stains but was mostly unsuccessful. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly as she walked to door and took in a deep breath.

Opening the door she sighed as she saw who stood on the other side. Standing with a wide smile and strangely friendly eyes, he spoke.

"Hi, I came to apologize for last week. I thought I would give you some time to calm down," Cody said as he leaned against the door frame.

Eve's smile dropped and she held the door handle just about to close the door.

"Look Cody," she began in a rather harsh tone. "I know that you're trying to be nice but I'm kinda busy right now so..."

She began to shut the door but was stopped by his foot. She looked down seeing the object that was blocking her from ending the conversation. She was in no mood to talk to anyone, especially not him. Sighing again she re-opened the door to Cody's voice.

"Eve, I'm just trying to help. If you want to drown in your misery then that's fine but you're my friend..."

"Am I? Am I really? Funny that because I don't remember ever being your friend. Why would I even want to be your friend?" she snapped.

Cody's face was in a shocked state, he stood opened mouthed and speechless but Eve continued.

"You're pathetic, you and your little friend whatever his name is," she was really shouting loudly now. "You know all you ever do is follow Randy Orton around. Yes Randy, no Randy, three bags full Randy. Can't you do anything for yourself, why do you even need him? Don't ever speak to me, how dare you..."

She was stopped by him. In a similarly angry tone he interrupted.

"No, how dare you? You come to raw and upset everyone. No one likes you Eve, maybe Melina and Kelly but that's all. You know I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. I actually liked you, I tried to be nice to you, I tried to give you space. I just thought you might need someone to talk to after Michelle..."

"You don't know me and you don't know Michelle, no one does." She screamed at him, not letting him finish his sentence.

She stamped on his foot in her high heeled stilettos, causing the young superstar to yelp in pain and remove his foot from wedging the door. Without a second thought, the brunette diva slammed the door as hard as she could nearly pulling it off its hinges. She sloped down against the door and erupted in to tears. She was sick of people like Cody Rhodes, she was sick of everybody on raw and she was sick of the WWE.

On the other side of the door, Cody remained in the same spot though he was balancing on one leg and holding his pierced foot in his hand. Looking down at his foot, he hadn't even noticed the man standing behind him.

"What did you say to her?" the man said.

Cody regained a standing position and turned to see a familiar enemy.

"Cena," he hissed.

Cena nodded. "Well I asked you a question." He had a slightly threatening tone to his voice.

"What's it to you? It's none of your business." Cody replied, standing up tall and trying his hardest to seem intimidating.

Eve was listening through the door and could feel Cody's fear in his voice. Fail, she thought as she pictured him trying to intimidate John. It even made her laugh a little.

"Leave her alone Rhodes. Say anything to her and you'll have me to answer to, understand?" John continued.

"Alright alright, I'll leave your little girlfriend alone." Cody said in a retreating manner with a hint of a sneer. He raised his hands in surrender and walked off down the hotel corridors to the elevator.

"She's not my girlfriend" Cena shouted after him.

"Yet." he added quietly to himself.

* * *

"She just hasn't been herself lately, I mean I can understand why. Her best friend just died after all." Melina said as she picked at her plate.

"Yeah she seems like a nice girl but it's almost like she's having a bit of a breakdown. I didn't see her all last week apart from at the live show," Ted Dibiase said, taking a sip from his water. "What about you Cody, you spoke to her didn't you?"

Cody shrugged moodily. He sat at the table with his arms crossed and an angry expression. He was sulking. How dare she speak to him like that? Who did she think she was?

"She seems like a moody bitch if you ask me!" he said in a husky voice. "She's not even hot, she's mildly warm."

"I thought you said she was the hottest girl you had ever seen?" Jack Swagger said smirked at the fact he had caught him out. "You're just upset she hates you, though I don't blame her."

"No I'm not," Cody snapped back. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Oh Cody," Ted rolled his eyes. "You are funny. Why does this always happen? Whenever you like someone they always reject you and then you get all miserable. It's highly amusing."

Swagger laughed out loud.

"It's so sad it's funny," he added to the conversation.

Cody was not amused. He slammed his fists on the table and got up.

"Well I'm glad I amuse you so much," he yelled and then marched off angrily, he slightly tripped over a piece of trash on the floor, causing the whole table of friends to laugh hysterically.

"Guys it's not very nice, I think he really likes her you know," Kelly said not joining in on the ridiculing of her friend.

"Oh come on Kels, he knows we don't mean anything by it. But he is a bit of a loner, I mean we are all in relationships and even Randy has a girlfriend and he's all lonely and single." Jack said to his girlfriend.

"Exactly," Kelly replied. "Think how left out he must feel. I mean I have you," she turned to Jack. "Ted has Melina and Randy has Mickie, but Cody's all alone."

"I have an idea," Melina said. "Why don't we set him up with Jillian?"

The whole table burst out laughing as images of Jillian singing at the pairs wedding flooded into their minds.

One person was not amused. He had sat there the whole time, listening to the conversation and staying out of it. He didn't want Cody to get with Eve, he didn't want Eve to be with anyone. He wanted her all for himself.

"Are you ok Masters, you've been awfully quiet this whole time?" Kelly asked, smiling at him.

Chris Masters sighed and then nodded.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Well there is chapter 4.

I haven't updated lately because I haven't got many reviews and

To be honest lost most of my inspiration

But I'm back on track now and will be writing more.

So stay tuned. Please review, it means so much to me


	5. Good girls go bad

_**Don't tell me.**_

_**Chapter 5 – Good girls go bad.**_

Sorry it's taken so long. I apologize sincerely.

"Did you hear the news?" Kelly asked her friend as she replied mascara.

"What news?" Eve replied cautiously. She was in no mood for disheartening news that would only further depress her.

Kelly turned to look at the brunette.

"I don't know how to break this to you..." she muttered in a quiet, apologetic tone.

Eve sighed knowing it _was_ bad news. She urged her friend to continue.

"Melina's out."

"Where?" Eve asked not understanding why Melina being out was a big deal.

Kelly simply shook her head.

"No, no you don't understand. She's _out_ out. Injured. She won't be back for another 6 months."

Panic struck eve like a dagger.

"Wh-what do you mean injured? How could she be injured? She's indestructible. She's..."

"Hey ladies!" a more than cheerful champion greeted the girls.

"Hi John," Kelly chirped, instantly brightening up. Eve rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood to have a conversation with dumb and dumber. To be honest, she didn't know who was which.

"See you later, I'm sure you would rather be alone." She turned to walk towards the door but she felt a tug on her arm.

"Don't go Eve, I have some news." John said excitedly clinging onto his championship.

Eve sighed once again. "Doesn't everyone. What's the news then?"

John smiled and Kelly smiled even bigger than he did when she saw his little dimples.

"There is going to be a tournament for the divas championship." He said enthusiastically.

"How is that good news?" Eve snapped. "I suppose you think my best friend being injured is a good thing. You make me sick," she turned to Kelly. "Both of you!"

She shrugged his arm off her and stormed out through the door but as she was walking out the door, someone walked into her from the other direction.

"Watch where you're going! God!" she shouted angrily.

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"You heard, everyone runs around backwards for you! We are all trying to cheer you up and be nice to you but you make it so hard. What happened to the polite and lovely girl... the girl that I fell in love with?"

Eve was silenced as she stared Cody Rhodes right in the face. After a moment of awkward silence, she muttered slowly.

"I'm sorry, she's not here anymore."

And with that, she left.

So that's it, sorry it's such a short chapter next one will be the tournament. Please review feedback is really important to me :D


End file.
